


Persona 3: Forbidden Love

by princesswriter



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesswriter/pseuds/princesswriter
Summary: Heat and Social Links had Minato and Hamuko agitated and so very needy for the presence of each other. Social Links for power and each other for lust and loving. Heavy lemon. Incest. MCxFeMC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do drop a comment.

Minato laid restless and agitated on his bed, cerulean eye darting back and forth while he continued counting triple digits in an attempt to get some sleep. Unfortunately for him, this had been a nightly occurrence for the past few days. Spending the afternoon studying and hanging out under the scorching heat of the sun and fighting supernatural monsters at night at a hidden hour did a number on anyone's nerves, even the tough ones of Minato.

His mind briefly drifted over to thoughts about Hamuko, his younger sister who had been acting quiet and reserved in the past few days as well. He had barely interacted with her outside of just bumping into her in the campus and yelling orders at her during midnight treks to the tower.

"Wonder what is wrong with her?" Minato said, running a rough hand through his now damp hair. "Maybe the heat is getting to her too."

Tired but not sleepy enough, Minato grabbed his cellphone from the desk and flipped it open to see a new message from Yukari. Somehow, a harmless reminder of a date two days later further soured his mood and sparked a new layer of agitation in the pit of his belly. He kicked the blanket off the bed and sat up with his back on the frame, fingers scrolling down the numerous messages of his 'girlfriends' and others female admirers from the school.

"Tch."

A click on his tongue and a quick press of buttons, his inbox was much lighter than before but the blue haired boy was still somewhat annoyed. Insomnia was always a major cause of his ire and the sappy messages and the reminder of the obligations in the coming days further incensed him. Counting back from ten Minato opted to play a dumb game to pass time. Simple Tetris. A boring game that would hopefully knock him into the next day.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Surprised at a visitor at this hour of the night, Minato snapped his phone shut and hurled his legs over the edge of the bed. At first he was about to head over and personally greet whoever was standing on the other side of the door but on second thoughts, he changed his mind.

"The door is open. You can come in." He allowed permission and his fingers tore into the nearby pillow. He was honestly hoping to whoever he believed in that the person entering would not be Fuuka or Yukari, his two girlfriends or Mitsuru, his senior who was developing a painfully obvious crush on him in the past few days.

"Onii-chan..."

To his relief and pleasant surprise, his visitor was his younger sister and her soft voice did help the gnawing anxiety that had been bubbling for the past few hours. The door was quietly opened, carefully so the others would stay asleep and she shuffled into his view, her usually messy ponytail half open and a mess of brown hair tumbling down her neck, wearing a blue tees that she had stolen from him a few months ago and plain white panties that were barely hidden with said shirt.

Much like him, she looked tired but hardly sleepy. Her mouth was open and she was panting loud enough for him to hear and Minato wondered why that was so as it seemed like she had run a marathon. Regardless, Hamuko standing in the doorway with an over-sized tees and panties was a welcomed sight any day of the week.

"Nice to see you again, sister." Minato chuckled and leaned back on his palms, studying her over from her pretty head down to her polished toes. "Hopefully nobody saw you coming here in just your panties."

"Onii-chan." Her reply was low and her voice was ragged, even more so than before. She took a small step forward, coming into a more illuminated part of his room so he could see the state she was in, knees shaking, finger on the waistline of her underwear, back hunched over and her eyes barely open. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Minato chewed on his lower lip, eyes now wide open and fixed upon her right hand toying with the hem of her shirt. Now he was getting why she seemed so out of breath and just the thought of what she was going to do next made blood rush down to his lower body. "What... What brings you here?"

Hamuko grabbed the hem and slowly rose the bottom of the shirt to fully expose herself for her brother's curious and hungry eyes, duly fixed on her panties and upon closer and a more thorough inspection, his eye caught a damp spot on the garment. Now he knew where his little sister was going with this and while he was always the most composed of the two, Minato himself was just as eager.

"Do you see me, Onii-chan?" Hamuko asked, keeping the hem of the shirt in her mouth and bringing her lead hand down to briefly toy with the elastic of her underwear. Touching herself right in front of her older brother, with his normally vacant eyes brimming with lust and watching her as she pleasured herself always brought a thrill to Hamuko as well as Minato, regardless of whether he would admit or not. "Look at me. Keep looking at me."

After a quick glance to the growing bulge in his pants, Hamuko slipped her right hand into her panties and started fingering her needy arousal while she still stood a couple of feet away from him, eyes snapped shut, mouth full of his shirt, hand in her underwear and her whole body quivering with each flick and thrust of her two fingers. Her chest heaved, giving Minato a brief glimpse of her bare breasts, nipples fully erect and awaiting stimulation. Even though he was not able to see her nether region, just the sight of his sister shivering, her petite body contorting, her muffled moans and whimpers whispering in the dead of the night was always enough to turn him.

Soon after, Hamuko cupped her right breast, massaging and teasing her nipple while she quickened the speed and force of her strokes. She was competent enough to bring herself to climax but tonight was not just any other night, tonight she wanted her brother's rough and callous hands on her body, touching the places that were truly meant for him and him alone. She had Social Links much like he did but nobody was allowed to touch her in ways that she allowed her brother to. Nobody else was allowed to do so as he pleased. Nobody else was allowed to put her on her back and make love to her. Nobody except her dear Onii-chan.

Hamuko finally opened her crimson orbs and her gaze finally made him twitch, a subtle tug on the edge of his lips followed by him curling his fists in anticipation. Every small pant and moan from her went off a thousand times louder against his eardrums and the sight of his little sister toying with her breast and simultaneously fingering herself inside the confines on his room had him on the very pinnacle of the edge.

Knowing Minato wanted her, Hamuko quickly pulled her panties down to her feet and stepped out of them, at last giving him the sight he had been waiting to see ever since she appeared in his room, her bare womanhood dripping with arousal and hungry for his touch, love and manhood. With a slow gait, Hamuko stated making her way towards the bed, slowly twirling around midway to give him a good view of her pale and shapely ass and back. Eventually she came to stop right beside his bed, sucking on her finger and awaiting permission from her older brother who patted his lap. Not a second was wasted and Hamuko quickly took her position on his lap, finally close to him like she had wanted for weeks.

Hamuko waited and mewled when he ran his warm hands all over her body, head to face, face to neck, shoulder to arms, breasts to stomach, then from her thighs to her knees.

"Did you miss your brother?" He asked with a small smirk, caressing her belly with his thumb going round and round in circles. While the school praised her for being cute, Minato knew how truly beautiful his sister was, with the right amount of muscle and perfect curves that accented her well proportioned figure with not a scar or a mark despite battling almost every night.

"So much." Hamuko said in a hush, enjoying the warmth of his hands exploring every inch of her body, making her mewl with pleasure and whine for more. Her baggy shirt came off next, leaving her naked and she wasted no time in stretching and showing off her body to her kin, unabashed, her hands and arms going behind her head to show off every inch. "Did you miss my body, big bro?"

Minato said nothing and instead replied by capturing her breasts in his hands, squeezing and his thumbs pressing down on her nipples, stroking and grinding to make the girl on his lap beg for more. His rough hands on her skin was so much different than whenever she played with herself, so much different and so much better as if he knew how, where and when to touch much better than she herself did. More gasps escaped her mouth and Minato pushed one of her nipples between his teeth. He chewed softly to draw a reaction and then started to suck, inhaling as hard as he could while his hands found her back and pushed her forwards.

Hamuko slid her right hand into his hair and snapped her eyes close when the first few moans left her lips, the firsts of many to come. Having her older brother suck on her breasts always got her so hot and bothered and yet, so satisfied at the same time. Her small hands cupped the sides of his head as Minato tortured one breast and then the other, kisses mixed in with the sucks and the long licks of his tongue. Feeling his mouth on her breast, Hamuko started fingering herself yet again, the pleasure and the reality being too much to handle and Minato caught that with a frown. After a kiss in the middle of her chest, Minato left her breast and Hamuko made space, opening her legs when she saw his hand move towards her leg and her dripping arousal. After a few pokes and rubs, Hamuko was forcefully turned around and her back met his chest, found his lips next to her ear and his finger teasing her clit but only just barely.

"Big bro..." Hamuko said with a hot moan, bouncing angrily on his lap due to being impatient. Eventually, after what seemed to be hours, Minato cupped her breast with one hand and started tracing circles on her clit with just enough force to appease her. Hamuko settled down, almost melting due to the treatment she was getting, with his warm grip on her breast and his slender fingers working between her legs.

"You're so wet, little sister." Minato slurred into her ear and bit into her earlobe softly. "How long have you been like this?"

"Last time I rode you." Hamuko answered back, sucking on her finger. It had been many months since the two were this close, thankfully that day the rest of the team was out so Hamuko found the best opportunity to take the lead since her older, more dominant brother was injured from a battle. "I-I want more."

"You'll get everything tonight." Minato assured, kissing up her neck with a few nips and licks. "Just don't scream too much."

"I promise nothing." Hamuko giggled. After spending the next few minutes toying with her private parts and whispering dirty talk into her ear, Minato slipped his two fingers into her cunt and started to thrust, spreading open legs for better access and continuing the somewhat rough treatment, perfect to her liking. Hamuko clasped her mouth and started riding his hand almost immediately, rubbing her clit and her scream silent against her own hand when his digits started curling, brushing along her nerves and almost giving her a climax so early in the night.

"Oh God, Big bro." Hamuko managed to say, toying with the breast he was not groping. She bounced against his finger and hissed, fastening the stimulation of her clit and hanging on every word that he whispered into her ear, teasing and dirty to get her off as quickly as possible. Eventually, Hamuko withdrew her hands and tried calming down, taking his hand from her breast and kissing it softly with another moan.

Minato slowed down as well, removing his second finger and gently sliding a single digit in and out her core to give his poor sister a little bit of her breath back. He went back to marking and kissing her collarbone, aggressively, giving her a few marks and bruises. She sunk further into his lap and moved her head, getting her lips close to his ear.

"Feed me, big bro." Hamuko whimpered and licked along his lobe. The older kin chuckled and whispered back, his more cold voice bringing back the heat and lust to her.

"What do you have in mind?" He said and then released the hold around her, leaving her free to move around and the girl wasted not a single second by quickly getting off his lap, getting down on her knees and hastily removing his belt and unzipping his pants to pull his cock out, licking her own lips at the sight of his hardened manhood, just mere inches away from her rosy lips.

Hamuko leaned back to create some space, needy eyes traveling up and catching his gaze. "Put that in my mouth." she said so softly, with her mouth still open, pants and moans hitching in her throat and barely getting out.

For the first time Minato stood up and went over to her, with Hamuko immediately taking his cock into her hands and teasing it with soft and feather like touches, adding kisses and licks as she went on trying to get back at him for the teasing but looking up at him, her older brother seemed more amused than bothered. Hamuko pouted and settled on sucking and licking the tip, her hands wrapped around his base and slowly working up and down.

"Been a while, eh?" Minato noted, holding her gaze without blinking or looking away in contrast to Hamuko who would blush or sneak glances at him whilst she carried on with the slow start, tasting each inch with no haste. "You used to give me blowjobs daily while I made notes for the two of us."

Hamuko pouted again, annoyed that he brought that up along with a cruel reminder that the two were not as close as they used to be. "School. Tartarus. Social links." A soft sigh later, Hamuko pushed half of his length into her mouth and inhaled, mouth sliding back and forth and tongue flicking around until she pulled back with another raspy moan. "I would love to disappear under your desk for hours again and just so you know, big bro..."

"Good to see you have not lost your skills." Minato complimented, putting a hand to the back of head and stroking her ponytail and pushing her to take more of him into her mouth. While he never admitted and barely complimented her, her blowjobs were always heavenly and far better than what he got from other girls.

Other girls...

"I never do this to anyone else." She said quickly and at long last finally wrapped her lips around his cock and started sucking him off, mouth clasped around his length and crimson orbs staring at him intently, searching for a twitch of pleasure and a tug at his lips from her normally stoic brother. She saw nothing and upped the pace, hands holding onto his waist and her head bobbing back and forward on his cock, occasionally taking all of him into her throat with a lusty moan that barely got out due to her mouth being stuffed with his cock.

Minato grunted and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, placing the hand on her head and softly tugging on her auburn strands as an order to go faster and she obeyed her olden kin. She basked in the moment, a moment she had desperately sought for so long. She knelt down some more, at the perfect angle for him to start thrusting into her hot mouth and he did without warning, both hands now at the side of her head meanwhile Hamuko rested her hands on her thighs, content on letting him carry on because she was loving every second of it.

The tip of his cock poked the end of her throat and Hamuko moaned again, eyes barely open and set upon the sweaty blue haired teenager. After a few more thrusts into her mouth, Minato drew back with another high pitch grunt, abruptly, leaving Hamuko to look up at him in confusion and surprise, strands of saliva and cum connecting her mouth and the tip of his cock.

"Get down, Hamuko." Minato ordered and she understood, leaning her head down and working on his balls with lick and soft sucks. She looked up once more and saw him stroking his cock slowly and holding her in place with his other hand, fingers dug into her locks. She knew what was coming next and impatiently waited for the climax, humming softly against his sack until it was time.

Finally, the older sibling drew back and moaned with a hiss, giving one last stroke to his cock and coating his sister's face with hot and sticky cum, ropes and ropes of his seed splashing onto her cheeks and forehead, splattering on her lips and dripping down her chin, eliciting another loud, lusty moan from the auburnette She wiped her eyes clean and opened them slowly, delighted to see her brother out of breath but so was she, holding on worse than he was.

"Mmmm." Hamuko was happy to clean the cum off his cock, adopting a much slow pace to really savor the activity this time. She slurped the last bit off his cock and drew back, scooping the seed with her fingers and tasting whilst she hummed contentedly, face a mess but her heart and hormones satisfied. For the time being.

Hamuko glanced at the side and saw that his cock had already hardened, just by watching her clean herself up with a few inches away from her face. She gave a surprised gasp and met his eyes, finding a smirk on his somewhat sweaty face.

"Wow. You really did forget about this, did you?" Minato scoffed. As if he would be done after cumming just one time, especially with his little sister still hungry for his spunk. "We are not done yet. Get up, little sister."

Hamuko grew needy again and slowly rose to her feet, shyly closing the distance. Staring at him with her face drenched him in his cum always made her blush but she did so, fist clasping around his cock as she walked up to him, pouting and murmuring, the wetness of her arousal moving down her inner thighs.

"Um. What would you like to do?" Hamuko blushed some more, putting a finger to her lip and giggly softly when she remembered the last time. "I-I can ride you like I did last time and do all the work." While she very much like bouncing on his cock and being in control for once, her brother's eyes gave the clear message that he was not interested in that idea.

"I am not injured this time." Minato replied, cupping her jaw and lifting her head to match his gaze. He looked around his room. While the bed, floor and wall were all very good options for a great fuck, he settled on something else. "Bend over the desk."

"Y-Yes, Oni-sama." Hamuko obeyed, stumbling on her way towards the rather small computer desk and bending over like he had ordered. She pressed her breasts and stomach to the surface and clasped onto the edge with both her hands, shifting her hips to give him a view of her backside, show him just how needy and wet she was. "Please, hurry up."

Minato unbuttoned his shirt and swiped his fringe backwards as he moved over to the desk, far more sweaty and restless than the previous times they had sex. Every moan from his little sister just felt right, so much like a heavenly melody to his ears that helped the anxiety in the pit of his belly.

"I do the work, little sister." Minato said with a smile, briefly sticking his fingers into her cunt to work her over and his cross pressed against her ass, grinding against her cheeks. Hamuko happily moaned at the service as he carried on playing with her sex. She sucked on her finger again, a habit she had developed whenever her brother worked on her but eventually, his length slowly slid into her and Hamuko froze, hanging her head down while Minato took a moment to hiss in pleasure at the tightness of her womanhood.

"Still so tight." Minato said with gritted teeth and Hamuko managed a whimper in response. Minato didn't bother starting low, with the heating boiling inside the two of the siblings and proceeded to pound the girl into the the table, each and every thrust rough and without mercy much to the joy of his sister who quickly got used to the pace and started rocking her body, moving her hips backwards and forwards on his cock at a furious pace, actually daring to challenge her older brother.

Minato grabbed onto her waist and hoisted her upwards for a better position, grunting when she clenched her muscles around his length and contracted every time he slammed into her cunt, ruthless and with no pause or stutter. Another thrust had her screaming until Minato pressed a hand against her mouth and pushed her stomach flat against the desk, keeping her still in the same place. He could not help but moan this time, mixing his voice with the pleased and shrill moans of his sister which bounced off the walls of his room along with the sound of skin slapping against skin nonstop.

His hands went back to her hips and Minato bent over the table, attacking the back of her neck with small bites and kisses. Hamuko ducked her head in response and he moved his way down, kissing down her shoulders and back while still keeping the ruthless pace as before. He made his way back up and hissed, growling and snarling into her ear out of sheer pleasure and every little voice made the girl shiver in excitement. No matter how cool and composed he was during the foreplay and leading up to sex, her cunt never failed to make him like this; a lusty beast that left her sore and satisfied like no one ever did.

"Nothing beats your cunt." Minato admitted after another harsh thrust that moved her forward a few inches and clamp down on his cock like she was nearing climax. "You're gonna make me blow my load on you again. Ugh."

Her hips wiggled and thrashed, each kiss that he left on her back led her to squeeze him in, tighter, rougher, until he was barely able to thrust without putting all of his force into the movement of his hips. Hamuko's entire body felt on fire and every time he slammed in balls deep she held in the urge to let out a primal cry. Oh God, she wanted to scream out his name like her life depended on it but she refrained, not wanting the others to know about the forbidden love.

"Y-Your cock is amazing." Hamuko stuttered out, sweaty and so restless with his cock going in and out, mouth leaving sloppy kisses on her bare skin and his hands altering between squeezing her breasts and ass, force numbed and only pleasure flowing through her being. "Feel free to cum whenever you want, Oni-sama."

The end was near and Makoto left her neck and returned to a vertical base. "Fuck! Hamuko!" She managed a smile and a hearty giggle, briefly looking back with a small cocky smirk, moving her ass and taking his length deep into her sex, her muscles massaging the shaft. He replied with a harsh growl, putting every last bit of force into the last few thrusts before climax, sending her senses over the edge. She ended up screaming the name of her older brother at the end, mind rendering blank when the pleasure exploded violently inside her belly, shooting through her body when she climaxed hard, slamming her hips against his and clenching around his length one last time, body lifting up from the stomach and her neck snapping upwards when she released a final, primal moan of godly pleasure towards the heavens before she slumped back to the table.

Minato drew back after a series of hard thrusts and hissed, cumming just a second later when he pulled out of her cunt, opting to spray the last of his cum on her ass and back, somewhat reinvigorating Hamuko when she felt warmth splashing onto her hips and back, far more in quantity when he came on her face several minutes ago. After another series of thick ropes of cum splattering onto her backside, Minato wobbled and stopped when the last drop of cum was drained from his balls, all for his sister.

Neither of them spoke for the next several minutes and opted to get some breath back in the lungs. Hamuko had her cheek against the table and her eyes close but Minato was staring at her intently, watching her breath softly and peacefully. Something about the sight was godlike, his little sister bent over the table, purring and cooing to herself, covered in his spunk that was dry on her face and lazily moving her ass and thighs. Something about the sight was just so right.

Much like his now fading anxiety.

Eventually, Hamuko got back to her feet with spaghetti legs, scooping some cum off her hips and tasting it with a giggle. Her eyes were barely open but she was finally as cheerful as Minato knew her, a goofy and wide grin on her face. Minato removed his school shirt and placed the cloth over shoulder, accepting her in with a hug and allowing her to rest her weary face against his chest with another stream of soft giggles. She was sore, tired and so sleepy, yawning cutely on his shoulder.

Minato moved her head a little to the side and kissed her softly, tongue invading her mouth and his sister happily accepting and returning the forbidden love. Her eyelids began to droop and she reflected on the state she was in, face and hips marked with cum and conquered by her brother, just like she had wanted for so many weeks. Social links were for giving her stronger personas but her brother was there to love her.

As soon as the kiss came to an end, Hamuko collapsed against his arms with a soft yawn, instantly falling asleep while Minato was there to hold her, leaning his head on her auburn locks and smiling softly when he caught the reflection of himself and his sister sleeping on him on the surface of the window.

Something about the sight was just so...

"Perfect..."


	2. Switch

It was a cold day outside with the sun blocked by dull gray clouds and the rain heavy for the past few days. Despite this, the monorail was still bustling with students of Gekkou high as exam session was very near and nobody could afford to miss a day of school.

Except for Minato Arisato.

After a particularly brutal mission in which the team barely survived against the Reaper, Minato was stuck on his bed with his arms heavily bandaged up after suffering numerous bullet wounds from the melee with the impressive shadow. While he had told Mitsuru that he would be attending his senior ordered him to stay at home until the wounds were healed and so he was alone and bored.

Or so he thought.

Someone was stomping and hurrying up the steps and Minato cocked his head to the side, pleasantly surprised to see his sister standing in the doorway. Seemed like she had convinced her sempai to let her stay as well.

"Big bro!" Hamuko shouted from the door guilty and concerned. "How do you feel now?"

"Hurt." Minato replied trying to lift his wounded arms up to no avail. "That shadow got me good."

"You'll be fine in no time!" Hamuko assured and walked closer to him, standing near the edge of his bed with her red eyes downcast and teary. "Those wounds will take a while to heal, or so sempai says."

Minato observed as his little sister climbed the bed and crawled to the other side making sure to avoid touching his injured limbs. She sat opposite to him with her back on the back frame of his bed and herself facing him, with mere a few inches between the two close siblings. Minato used the structure behind him for support and sat up to stay at her level and get a good look at what she was planning.

"Tee-hee." Hamuko merely smiled, getting comfortable whilst she whistled and looked around to not meet his eyes.

"Well at least you are around to keep me company." Minato chuckled.

"I can do more than just keep you company, bro." Hamuko gave a cheeky smile and then dropped her bare feet onto his lap, at once feeling his bulge grow against her toes which brought a soft giggle and smile from the brunette. Having been caught off guard, Minato gasped and his body jerked with his arms taking the brunt of the movement due to the sudden surprise.

"Are you serious?" Minato rolled his eyes, trying to lift his arms to prove a point and then failing which also proved a point.

"Very much so, big bro." Hamuko seemed bent on the idea, shuffling her feet in the middle of his pants and grinning when his erection became more and more prominent against the tight fabric of his khakis. "This will be our first fuck in the dorms."

"I am hurt." Minato pointed out with another sour frown. If this was teasing then it was in very bad taste.

"I know. And you got injured because I was a klutz so let me repay you back and make you feel gooooood." Hamuko drawled out on the last word and followed by another seductive smirk. Her feet were still on his crotch, roaming around his hips, thighs and cock with just simple strokes and pats. "Come on, big bro!"

"You can wait till I get healthy." Minato said with a more rough and authoritative tone to finish the issue, or at least postpone it. While he kept talking, Hamuko reached for her skirt.

Minato bit his own tongue by surprise when Hamuko clutched the hem and lifted her skirt towards her waist, exposing her womanhood and shutting him up for a good couple of seconds. She had planned the whole thing because she was not wearing any panties underneath her skirt and much like always just one look at her bare, dripping cunt was enough to change his mind. While he was the more experienced and dominant kin, Hamuko had her ways as well.

"Fine..." Minato pushed his head back in surrender, widening his legs much to her satisfaction. Hamuko licked her lips slowly in delight. For once she was going to be the one in control and with the lead. While getting ordered and controlled by Minato was a turn on for the brunette, the fact that he controlled the pace and position even when she gave him blowjobs did get a little boring at times. Just a little though. "Do what you want."

"Just be relaxed, big bro." Hamuko assured and got to work on unzipping his pants with her toes. She stumbled and failed a few times but eventually she pulled his fly down and forced his cock out. She licked her lips again at the sight of his manhood, eager to stuff her mouth and cunt but a little foreplay was always nice. "Is that precum I see?"

Minato said nothing and Hamuko moved on, moving the sole of her right foot up and down with just a bit of pressure. Her right hand moved under jacket and shirt, clasping around her right breast and Minato watched with his lip between his teeth, blocking the groan at the soft skin of her foot rubbing along, up and down his cock. She experimented with her manicured toes, scrapping them along his throbbing erection, letting loose another stream of soft giggles. This was actually fun.

She flicked his cock back and forth and shifted closer, now roughly squeezing her breast and unbuttoning her skirt, removing it with much haste to free herself and give him a much better view. Minato appreciated the move and Hamuko caught his curious gaze on her damp sex and she scrutinized his mouth, fastening the movements and ministrations on his cock, squealing and sighing upon imaging the stuff she had planned for her older brother.

"I will pay you back for this teasing later on, little sister." Minato cocked a rare smile, blowing his fringe to the side of his head. Hearing that, Hamuko sandwiched his cock between her feet and brought her other hand towards her cunt, thumb rubbing over her clit as she slowly started to stroke him between her feet. Up and down, poking with her toes and applying pressure using the ball of her feet.

The blue haired kin grunted at the service he was getting, wincing at occasional intervals as it was a little clumsy but the pleasure more than made up for it and just ahead, Hamuko was moaning herself, furiously fingering herself with her legs wide open for him to observe, the opposite hand teasing and massaging her breasts through under her clothes. Her fingers plunged deeper with every stroke that she gave to his cock, rock hard and twitching between the smooth soles of her feet. Hamuko upped the pace, plunging another finger into her cunt and squeezing his length roughly between feet when she felt his cock twitch. After a series of slow and pressure strokes, Hamuko stopped abruptly. While having him cum on her feet was tempting and something new, she had other plans in mind.

Minato scoffed in impatience and Hamuko rose from the side of the bed, reaching ahead to clasp her cock with her hand, at once resuming the strokes, with force and speed to keep him in constant pleasure, as he deserved. Regaining a bit of her sense and breath, Hamuko smiled, altering the handjob with her both her hands. She spoke with much pride in her voice and demure smile, happy to see Minato staying put and not doing much and leaving it all to her very capable hands.

"Did you like my feet better?" Hamuko questioned with another cute gaze directed at her kin. "Or do you like it when I play with your cock with my hands? "

"You are being cheeky than usual today." Minato noted with a fake frown. "I would have pounded you senseless by now if I was not injured."

Hamuko squeed at the suggestion but alas that would not happen for a while so she had to make do. "Where would you cum?" She teased.

"In your mouth, to shut you up." Minato retorted, getting the desired reaction when she jerked his cock faster and harder, continuing the dirty conversation. "My mouth, huh?" Her tongue rolled out and Minato balled his fist, setting up a little more. "I love giving you blowjobs big bro, I really do but... You won't be able to finger me with those injured arms, would you?"

"True." Minato said, having a good idea of where she was headed with this. "I suppose you have a suggestion?"

Hamuko left his cock momentarily and climbed over him, supported by palms above him. "I have just the solution!" She exclaimed with a happy tone, shifting in the other direction and smirking at the bluenette under her. She lowered her hips, smirking like a cunning vixen at the blue haired boy under her as she sat on his face, at once exhaling and sighing when she felt his hot breath against her moist cunt.

Hamuko rubbed at her clit and let out a low growl of pleasure, pleasant shockwaves surging through her body at the contact of his tongue on her slippery folds. Having no other choice, Minato had started to drag licks and slow circles around her slit, just probing and teasing her now. Hamuko eased down some more, getting a grunt of irritation from the boy under her when he endured more of her weight but Hamuko was far too ditzy to care, merely spreading her legs wide and ramping up the stimulation to her clit.

Eventually, Hamuko reached over and began to pump his cock between her hands again a lot more clumsily and slowly this time with the added pleasure of her brother tasting and licking her achy sex and doing so without protest or pause. "Nnngh! You better now have done this with someone else, big bro!" the brunette whimpered, pressing her ass down on his face, more out of reflex and desperation to get more of his mouth on her.

She felt him mouth something against her folds and she just knew he was frowning right under her. Despite the annoyance Minato was eager to test her limits and went faster, sucking slightly to make his sister spasm above him and force her to jerk his cock faster with a tight squeeze and a couple of hard tugs. Hungry and moaning profusely, Hamuko backed off some more and then laid down against him getting in position to repay the favor.

Hamuko held the base with one hand and licked the tip of his cock, applying a little bit of suction to the top. "Keep doing that and I will end up sucking you dry." She managed to say, swallowing a couple of inches into her mouth to suck and slurp, eagerly albeit a little sloppy for she still had trouble collecting her senses due to the treatment she was getting from her brother.

Satisfied at the feeling of her mouth around his cock, Minato pushed his tongue ever so slowly into her vagina, accompanied by a little suction which made the girl almost stomp her ass down with another cry that partially got out, with his cock blocking her throat and keeping her mouth occupied. Minato smirked after the little loss of control, tongue sliding in and out of her cunt at a gradual pace, her lower body shivering while she tried to return the favor, pushing more of his warm dick into her mouth.

Hamuko moaned as she sucked on his cock, pumping away at the base whilst her tongue swirling and massaged his length every time she pushed him deeper into her mouth and down her throat, hips wiggling as her older kin carried on tonguing her pussy with his tongue repeatedly entering and exiting at a rapid pace. A soft kiss on her pink flesh made her suck faster, unconsciously grinding her hips against his mouth in an effort to get more. Hamuko did miss the warmth of his rough hands on his back and hips, perhaps he would have added with a finger or two along with his tongue but she was happy with what she was getting, even more happy to return the favor by sucking on him like a lollipop with both her hands grabbing onto his legs to keep support as her head bobbed up and down.

After a few more minutes of glorious sixty nine and continuous servicing to each other, Hamuko got wilder while Minato TRIED to remain as calm as possible, as difficult as that was. The brunette rode his face, grinding and sliding her dripping core against his mouth and lips with the full weight of her ass pushing down on his face and neck without a second thought. She furiously rubbed her clit and carried on sucking him off, tasting drops of his warm cum moving down her throat and escaping from the corner of her mouth. Hamuko grinded and sucked faster, fastening the pinching and rubbing to her clit with her eyes rolling to the back of her head and after a final press down, the brunette came with a loud cry followed by a surprised gasp when Minato came seconds later, cumming in her mouth without warning. Hamuko widened her eyes due to the surprise of his cum flooding in her mouth but soon she closed them, gulping every last drop greedily and finishing with a soft hum.

Hamuko was laid on top on her older kin, having pulled his length out of her mouth and now cleaning the remaining bit of his tip and sides, with an occasional kiss or two. Mercifully she had lifted her hips up from his face, allowing him a bit of breather. Minato was a little annoyed with the rough treatment that had left his neck in some pain but he could not complain with the treatment his cock was getting from his dazed sister. A couple of more kisses later, Hamuko sat on his chest and shifted to face him, half a smirk on her face as her head went over to ruffle his silky hair.

"I could stuff your face between my thighs sounds tempting." Hamuko explored the possibilities with a giggle. "I doubt you will be able to push me off with your arms."

Minato opened his mouth to express his views but Hamuko spoke earlier.

"I doubt you would anyway, you liked the taste did you not?" She teased.

"As much as you like the taste of my little friend." Minato retorted. "You sure suck on it a lot."

"That I do, baby." Hamuko said.

Minato stopped and frowned, visibly annoyed at the remark. "Did you just call me baby?"

"That I did." Hamuko gave another cheery laugh, pushing him down by his shoulders when he tried to sit up. Minato winced and saw his sister grinning a very devious smile. "As long as you are recovering, I can call and do whatever I want to you, baby."

"So you will be sandwiching my face between your thighs, I see." Minato sighed in exasperation, predicting another breathless couple of minutes under his loss of control prone sister. "Do not stomp your ass down on my neck this time."

Hamuko just laughed and started removing her clothes in a frenzy, stripping out of her jacket, unbuttoning and removing her blouse and finally snapping her bra off to sit naked on top of him. She played with her breasts and sucked on her fingers to entice him, catching when he sucked on his lower lip at the sight of his sister pleasuring and playing with herself, slender fingers entering and exiting her dripping vagina.

"Changed my mind." Hamuko said and did not bother waiting for his response. She moved back and was pleased to see that her brother was already hard just by watching her play with herself. The brunette rose up, steadying his length with one hand whilst she separated her lips with the fingers of her hand, slowly easing down on his cock. "I am going to ride you like a pony."

Hamuko's thighs trembled when she stuffed herself with his cock and took a few seconds to exhale and get used to the new position whilst her older brother watched on curiously. Slowly, the brunette started to roll her hips, playing with her clit as she started slowly to get used to the feel of him inside her.

"F-Fuck, I can never get how big you are." Hamuko groaned and played with her breast alongside the strokes to her nether-region, sinking down on his length ever so slowly. She pushed her hips down to the hilt and clenched her walls around him, releasing her hands from her body and steadying herself with her hands pressed against his chest for support. "Gah!"

Minato eased into his bed, satisfied even with the slow pace as he did appreciate the view of his naked sister taking her time to ride him. Under normal circumstance he would have hurled him to the side, probably into a missionary or a doggy style position to fuck her senseless but the new position was now open to consideration.

The brunette picked up the pace when she was used to the new position, her inner walls squeezing him in as she bounced on his lap faster and faster with every passing second, mouth wide open and already moaning every time she smashed her hips against his to take his entire length inside her body. Minato twitched at the new pace, groaning as she continued riding him with her hands on his chest, hips working up and down his cock with her walls massaging his twitching member as it slid in and out.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and started bouncing faster and harder, now screaming every time she met his base to which Minato moaned as well, getting a real itch to reach out and touch her, grab her breasts or just hold onto her but alas Hamuko was alone to do most of the work, something she was happy to do. Hamuko widened her legs and stomped down hard, clawing at his shirt in a fit of pleasure, screaming loudly when Minato started thrusting his hips to match her rise and falls.

Hamuko bounced faster on his cock, releasing his shirt and roaming her hands around her body to toy with her breasts and clit to push herself closer to climax. Her inner walls contracted again, getting a hiss from her older brother who was starting to match her pace with savage thrusts into her cunt each time she came down. She settled on sucking on her finger, undoing the clips on her messy ponytail to release her hair down to her shoulders. A surge of pleasure in her loins led to Hamuko going for the climax, stomping down with force when she felt his cock twitch.

Her eyes opened wide when she felt two warm grips around her thighs and Hamuko managed to peek down, finding his hands resting on her thighs. Minato grunted in pain but raised his hands, inviting his sister and Hamuko took the chance to clasp his hands and entwine her fingers with his with the climax looming near.

"Oh God, big bro!" Hamuko yelled with all the moaning and screaming, the sounds of skin slapping against skin going on. She tightened the hold around his fingers, trembling at the onset of pleasure that was rocking her body much like Minato who cursed and hissed at the ironlike grip on his cock, very very close to cumming inside his sister again. 'Cum inside me!"

"Fuck, Hamuko!" Minato held her steady with his hands, clasping his hands shut around hers while his sister bounced and rode him in a frenzy, screaming as loud as she could manage with their hips clashing the last few times before the climax that came at the same time for the two when Hamuko came down hard the last time, cumming with another cry and a loud scream followed by her sore cunt contracting around his length one last time and her body almost getting toppling backwards with the whiplash of pleasure but her older brother caught her from falling backwards. The pain in his arms was long gone and he pulled her down, all the way down to the base of his cock as he came inside his sister who screamed at the final shockwave of pleasure following by his warm cum filling her up.

A couple of seconds of silence Hamuko did fall over and this time right on top of her older brother, naked and shivering from the cold outside now that the sex was over. Minato struggled but managed to get the blanket over his sister's body to which she sighed in peace, warm in all the right places, with his now softening cock still inside her body. She felt a pat on her head and gently grabbed his fingers, kissing them and then crawling up to kiss him on the lips.

Minato returned the kiss looking up at his sister with a smile. Another soft kiss and Hamuko withdrew, finger back into her mouth a sign that she was not done with him yet. "I still have to repay you for taking the bullets."

"You should rest for a bit." Minato suggested and took a look at the clock. It was still 10 early in the morning and the rest were to return at around evening.

"6 bullets, if I recall correctly." Hamuko said, proud of herself when she felt him grow hard against her ass. A little bit of grinding got Minato sighing in surrender. "Mmm, how about a blowjob for each bullet? Those were meant for me after all."

"Deal. Though I am not getting all of them here." Minato smirked, having a couple of places in mind for a little exhibitionism fun and a few bright ideas.

"Where-ever you want, big bro." Her sultry tone never failed to get him going and Minato gestured at her to continue. Hamuko disappeared back into the sheets and crawled down to repay him.

As her mouth made love to his cock under the sheets, Minato made a mental note to save her more often in tartarus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird. Watching Cersei and Jaime get crushed under the red keep gave me the urge to write this instead of the Eli one. I also got the urge to write a smutty angst chapter with these two.
> 
> Review for comment and to see more.


End file.
